


Your Birthday Song[GumLee]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story I wrote for my friends birthday<3<br/>I love her to death and this was her present :D</p><p> </p><p>Gumball is invited out to his garden for a little surprise by his boyfriend Marshall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Birthday Song[GumLee]

"Oh fiddlesticks! He's late!" I exclaim to myself aloud.

I look around my garden, only the moon light to illuminate it. I'm all alone. 

A breeze blows through my pink hair, causing me to hold myself tight. Just like him to play games! As I'm about to go back into the castle, I hear a voice and the strumming of a guitar.

"Took ya long enough, cream puff."

I look around to find the owner of the familiar voice, but I see no one. Once I face front again, I jump back.

"Ah!" I shriek as I fall.

"Hahaha, oh your majesty, your majesty! Allow me to apologize. A thousand pardons! Didn't know you were such a little baby." Marshall Lee laughs as he helps me up.

"That's quite enough!" I scold, fixing my crown, "I arrived promptly when I was told to! Where were you hiding!? Must you always play games??"

"Such a wet blanket." He scoffs while playing his bass, "Maybe I like watching you from a far. Heh, I really missed you Gummy."

I feel my cheeks heat up, "W-Well, I missed you too. Ahhum, now why did you request my presence?? My party was hours ago and it's getting pretty late, even for you Marshall."

"Always so official, babe. And I know when the party was, I was there. Just didn't get to see you a lot. Peppermint maid kept hissing at me when I'd come near you and LSP kept hogging me. Guess he wanted me all to himself." He explains, looking at me.

"Well, he does speak of you often, when he's around. I think he likes you." I state, keeping straight faced.

"Jealous??"

"NO! Other people are welcomed to like you. Now again, why am I out here??" I question, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with my pretty pink man, let you hear a song I've been working on. It's one my Dad used to sing to me, but I gave it a little twist!" Says Marshall, giving his axe bass a hard strum.

"Is it really appropriate to change sentimental songs like that??" I inquire.

"If it's a present for you, it's still sentimental." He whispers.

I puff my cheeks out to protest, but I let it go. Perhaps he's right.

"Hah, I love when your face is that shade. Be careful, I might just have to suck the red right out of it." Marshall Lee threatens, only making me blush harder.

"Go ahead with the song!" I order.

He laughs as he tunes his bass.

"This one goes out to a special prince, on his special night. And a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4..." He began playing a beautiful melody while singing, "Come out to your garden, you'll find someone waiting. Right there least excepted, hanging upside down."

His voice, as usual, was magnificent and I couldn't help but smirk as he floated upside down in front of me, before straightening himself as he continued. 

"When you finally find them, you'll see they're a villain, your love is their muse, can it turn them around??" He questions as I watch him fly around me, "I will still stay, right where you left me, I will still stay, while it all changes. Ever so slightly, daily, mostly nightly, in little ways, your love makes me stay."

Marshall Lee thrusts his head down as he plays and sings the final note.

"So, what ya think??" He asks, throwing his axe bass behind his back.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I-I still think that, that changing f-family songs is w-wrong, but that was nice. It was really, nice."

Marshall smiles, "Gummy, were you crying??" He questions accusingly.

"N-NO." I reply, trying to stiffen my lip, "Only a little."

He floats closer to me and extends his slender thumb, gently wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I love you." Marshall declares, voice soothing and calming.

"I love you too." I quickly say back, stepping closer to him.

I wrap my arms around his thin neck, caressing the bite marks on it, before he wraps his arms around my waist.

We begin to ascend, floating next to the moon.

"Happy birthday, Gumball."

I lean my head on his chest. No one in all the land of Ooo, can be as happy as I am right now.

"Thank you, Marshall Lee."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNnfuvC1LlU


End file.
